You're Mine and My Everything
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: 'Kau itu tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai orang lain. Orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu. Tapi kau belum menyadarinya. Baiklah, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu. Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadari siapa cintamu.' haekyu/haesung. Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Tuhan, dan Orang tua mereka.

Pair : HaeKyu Slight HaeSung

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Yaoi , Typo's, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

"Hei Kyu, lihat!" seru seorang namja berambut coklat menunjuk ke arah sesuatu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Hm?" gumam namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu dengan malas.

"Itu Sungie hyung yang kuceritakan padamu. Ah, kenapa dia bisa ada di sekolah kita?"

Kyuhyun menatap seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Donghae itu selama beberapa detik dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Donghae berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Ck, kau mengganggu pemandangan indahku," gerutu Donghae dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kalau kau mau memandanginya kenapa mengikutiku?" seru Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aish, kau tidak pernah mau membantuku sama sekali."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Lalu aku harus membantu bagaimana? Membuatmu dekat dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Donghae seketika, "Boleh juga."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan menarik tangan Donghae hingga mereka kembali ke arah semula.

"Yak, Kyu. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae yang mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun terus menariknya mendekat pada seorang namja pujaannya.

"Membuatmu bahagia."

Donghae terdiam karena dua hal.

Pertama karena kini dia berada tepat dihadapan seorang KIM YESUNG –namja pujaannya-.

Dan kedua, karena ucapan Kyuhyun –sahabat juga dongsaeng yang disayanginya -.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali terdiam karena Kyuhyun telah mengenal Yesung.

"Aku mau menitipkan seseorang padamu, hyung. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi menjemputnya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan segala ke-innocent-an-nya.

"Yak! Kau kira aku ini anak kecil, eoh?"

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa kau mau menjaganya sebentar sementara aku pergi?"

Yesung tersenyum yang hampir membuat Donghae pingsan saat itu juga.

"Ne, baiklah."

"Gomawo, hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Yesung dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun pada Donghae yang diam terpaku di tempat.

.

.

"Jadi kau sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Yesung saat dirinya dan Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe.

"Ah.. I..itu sudah lama. Ya, sangat lama."

"Haha, kau lucu Donghae-ya. Kau sangat polos. Aku suka."

Jantung Donghae serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Yesung.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hyung? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana hyung bisa kenal dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun itu hoobae-ku di tempat kursus musik kami."

'_Kursus musik? Sejak kapan dia ikut kursus seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu' _tanya Dongahe dalam hati. Dan bersumpah akan mencecar seorang Cho Kyuhyun nanti.

"Hyung juga sekolah di Everlasting High School? Aku baru tahu."

"Aku baru pindah kesana 3 hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Haha, bagus sekali."

"Bagus kenapa?"

"Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan hyung."

.

.

Donghae sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. Dirinya tersenyum, namun beberapa detik kemudian berdecak kesal, lalu tersenyum lagi, kemudian menggerutu tidak jelas. Itulah yang dilakukannya sejak setengah jam terakhir.

Dirinya tersenyum saat mendapati pesannya dibalas oleh Yesung.

Dan berdecak kesal saat tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Kyuhyun sejak dia menitipkan Donghae pada Yesung siang tadi.

"Cih, kemana anak itu?"

Di cobanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Namun, tak ada jawaban apapun.

Sedetik kemudian ponselnya bergetar yang menandakan adanya sebuah pesan yang masuk.

_From : Sungie Hyung_

_Ne, aku akan segera tidur._

_Kenapa kau belum tidur, eoh? Ini sudah mulai larut._

_Kau juga harus segera tidur._

_Jaljayo._

Donghae pun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

Senyuman cerah di pagi hari Donghae menghilang saat tak mendapati sosok sahabatnya di kelas.

"Tidak mungkin Kyu telat, kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan melemparkan tasnya ke meja yang ditempatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Dia pun duduk dan memandang keluar jendela, menemukan pemandangan indah yang kembali membuat senyumnya merekah. Namun dirinya merasa sepi karena tidak bisa berbagi cerita pada sahabatnya. Padahal sungguh ingin sekali rasanya dia menceritakan segala hal yang telah terjadi.

Di ambilnya ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dan kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti yang didapatnya semalam.

"Kau kemana, Kyu?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Eoh? Mau kemana?"

"Aku punya satu tempat yang sangat indah. Kau pasti akan suka."

.

.

Donghae dan Yesung kini tengah berdiri memandangi indahnya kota Seoul pada sebuah bukit, atau lebih tepatnya disebut tebing, dengan sisi depan yang terlihat curam.

Angin segar terus berhembus menerpa kedua wajah mereka, juga menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering dari sebuah pohon besar yang telah tertanam selama beratus-ratus tahun di belakang mereka.

"Ini benar-benar indah, Donghae-ya. Tapi juga mengerikan."

Yesung maju beberapa langkah dan melihat ke bawah. Yang menunjukkan sangat tingginya tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

"Sayangnya tidak ada pagar pembatas disini. Tempat ini menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri," canda Yesung yang membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

Donghae pun duduk beralaskan rumput dan bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu.

Yesung berbalik dan ikut duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Aku senang duduk-duduk disini. Membuat pikiranku yang terkadang kalut, gelisah, marah, cemas mejadi tenang."

"Tapi kau akan sakit kalau berlama-lama terkena angin seperti ini."

"Aku senang bisa berbagi tempat ini denganmu, hyung."

"Ne."

"Aku punya sebuah cerita, apa hyung mau dengar?"

"Ne, ceritalah."

"Aku menyukai tempat ini karena satu hal. Er, lebih tepatnya karena seseorang."

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Yesung yang dihadiahi anggukan dari Donghae.

"Aku menyukainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih di kelas 2 middle school. Aku menyukainya secara diam-diam selama 1 tahun. Dia itu sunbaeku. Aku sering diam-diam mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Dan suatu hari dia pergi ke tempat ini. Dia menangis dalam diamnya disini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Dan di hari itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya. Setelahnya dia menghilang, pergi entah kemana."

Yesung terdiam dan terus menyimak apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Hingga 2 tahun ini, aku terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang akan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini setiap hari dengan harapan dia datang kembali dan aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Lalu?"

Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Yesung.

"Harapanku terkabulkan, hyung. Aku menemukannya. Menemukan cintaku yang telah hilang."

"Kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu?"

"Belum, hyung. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga."

"Eh?"

Donghae menggenggan tangan Yesung dengan erat.

"Hyung, kaulah orangnya. Kaulah orang yang ku cari. Kau lah orang yang ku cintai."

Yesung terhenyak.

"Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae. Jadilah namjachinguku, Sungie. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik."

"Donghae-ya, ini..."

"Hyung, kau harus menerimaku. Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan."

"Cih, dasar kau egois. Baru begini saja sudah egois apalagi kalau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Senyum evil terkembang di wajahnya, "Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku, hyung?"

Yesung gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae, "A..aku tidak bilang begitu kan."

"Tapi ada sebuah arti yang tersirat di kalimatmu hyung."

"Kau salah mengartikan."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah Sungie-baby."

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar panggilan dari Donghae untuknya.

"YAK! Panggilan macam apa itu? Menjijikan."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu begitu, Sungie-baby."

"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Haha, wajahmu memerah, hyung. Itu berarti kau menyukainya, kan?"

"ANIYA!"

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum di kamarnya.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Sungguh kebahagiaan menyelimutinya sekarang ini.

"Ah ya. Kyuhyun harus mengetahuinya."

Di ambilnya dengan cepat ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Namun senyuman indah itu kembali punah saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun.

Donghae pun teringat kalau Kyuhyun-nya sudah menghilang dari hidupnya selama 2 hari.

.

.

Senyuman indah Donghae kembali punah saat mendapati seseorang yang telah menghilang dari bagian hidupnya selama 2 hari itu tengah duduk dikursinya dengan mata terpejam dan kepalanya yang disenderkan pada kusen jendela.

Donghae menghampirinya dengan cepat. Diletakkan tasnya di meja dengan kasar hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras dan membuat sosok tersebut menampilkan iris hitamnya yang terlihat kelam.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Kau darimana saja, eoh? Kau tidak memberiku kabar apapun. Ponselmu tidak pernah aktif. Kau kemana saja?" teriak Donghae meluapkan semua rasa kesal dan khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan tersenyum, sedetik kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"YAK! Aku tak butuh senyummu! Jawab aku!"

"Gwenchana, hyung," ujarnya lemah dan membuat Donghae menghela napas panjang.

Didudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh pipi pucat itu dengan lembut. Donghae kembali menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan memanggilku 'hyung' kalau tidak terjadi seseuatu padamu. Kenapa kau masuk sekolah dengan badan panas seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak masuk sehari saja kau sudah marah-marah begini. Apalagi lebih lama."

"Aish, setidaknya kau beri aku kabar," kata Donghae melembut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae, "Mianhae."

"Ayo, kuantarkan kau ke ruang kesehatan."

"Aniya, aku ingin disini saja."

"Ya sudahlah."

Donghae sedikit terlonjak saat bahunya terbebani. Dilihatnya kini Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar saja, hyung. Boleh kan?"

"Ne, istirahatlah. Kau masih punya 10 menit sebelum bel masuk."

Donghae tahu dengan sangat jelas mengenai kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang terbilang lemah. Jadi wajar saja kalau Donghae mencemaskan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri ini. Dengan tidak dapat menghubungi Kyuhyun membuat firasat buruk tersarang di otaknya. Dan benar adanya, dia mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Aku punya cerita menarik, Kyu. Kau mau dengar?" tanya Donghae, sementara yang ditanya tetaplah diam.

Donghae melirik wajah Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam.

"Kyu... kau tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali tersenyum. Dielusnya dengan lembut pipi yang pucat itu dan membelai rambutnya perlahan mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada sosok yang tengah berada pada titik terlemahnya itu.

.

.

"Ah itu dia Sungie-baby..." teriak Donghae dengan senyuman merekah.

'_Sungie-baby,'_ gumam Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kyu, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Donghae yang hanya di beri gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung cemberut mendapat respon Kyuhyun.

"Ayo makan. Kau itu lagi sakit, nanti tambah sakit."

"Aniya. Hyung saja sana."

"Huh. Yasudah, nanti aku belikan sesuatu untukmu."

Donghae segera berlari keluar mencari Sungie-baby-nya. Dan langsung menggandeng tangan kecil itu dengan cepat dan menariknya menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat kejadian itu. Dia menyadari satu hal.

.

.

"Sungie, ayo suapi aku," Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Andwae. Makan saja sendiri. Kau punya tangan kan."

"Aku kan ingin disuapi namjachinguku. Ayolah suapi aku."

Wajah Yesung kembali memerah dan membuat Donghae terkikik geli.

"Yak, hyung! Cepat! Atau aku akan memakanmu."

Dengan berat hati atau setengahnya bisa dibilang malu, Yesung menyuapi Donghae.

Acara makan juga suap-menyuapi itu terselingi canda tawa di antara keduanya yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka.

.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar, hyung. Aku mau beli sesuatu."

Yesung mengangguk dan melihat Donghae kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa beberapa makanan.

"Kau belum kenyang, eoh?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "Ini untuk Kyuhyun."

"Oh, kenapa dia tidak ikut saja tadi?"

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi ingin di kelas saja. Ayo hyung, kasian Kyuhyun sendirian."

"Ne."

.

.

Donghae heran karena tidak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun di kelas. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas di mejanya.

_Hyung, aku pulang. _

_Badanku benar-benar tidak enak._

_Tolong izinkan aku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya._

Kecemasan dengan segera menyergap Donghae.

"Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi. Argh."

Donghae pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun saat pulang nanti.

.

.

"Sungie-baby!" teriak Donghae dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum dan menghampiri Donghae yang duduk di atas motor sportnya.

"Ayo."

Yesung pun naik ke atas motor Donghae. Motor itu pun melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Donghae saat lampu merah menghadang mereka.

"Emm, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"Matahari terbenam? Tapi itu masih lama, kan?"

"Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu untuk menghabiskan waktu."

"Ah ne. Ayo kita mengelilingi Seoul."

Mereka benar-benar mengelilingi Seoul sampai waktu petang menjelang.

Donghae mengendarai motornya dan membawa mereka ke tebing seperti biasanya.

Disana matahari terbenam dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan tentu saja indah.

Danghae duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar, begitupun Yesung yang bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae.

Jemari Donghae memainkan helaian rambut coklat milik Yesung yang membuat si pemilik memejamkan matanya.

Bias berwarna oranye terlihat sangat bersinar indah.

"Sungie, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam."

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kini duduk dengan tegap melihat matahari yang tampak sangat terang dan besar di hadapannya.

"Hitung mundur dari lima ya," ujar Donghae.

"5."

Donghae merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Yesung.

"4."

Donghae merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"3."

Donghae mengalihkan wajah Yesung yang sedari tadi menatap indahnya matahari untuk melihat wajahnya.

"2."

Donghae semakin mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"1."

Donghae mengecup lembut bibir mungil milik Yesung. Membuktikan kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintai namja itu dan menjadikan namja dalam dekapannya ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan senyum yang masih terlihat sangat jelas.

Diraba bibir merahnya yang baru saja merasakan rasa manis dari bibir mungil milik kekasihnya.

Kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya amat sangat bahagia.

Handphonenya bergetar membuyarkan segala memori indah yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat sebuah nama disana.

Ahra Noona calling...

''Yeobseyo.''

''Ne, Donghae-ya. Bisa bantu aku?''

''Ne, noona. Waeyo?''

''Tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Daritadi kuhubungi ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku sangat cemas, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dia juga sedang tidak enak badan sekarang. Tolong aku Donghae-ya. Jebal.''

''Ne, noona. Aku akan menjaganya.''

''Gomawo, Donghae-ya. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku titip Kyuhyun padamu ya.''

''Ne.''

Donghae terdiam saat panggilan Ahra noona berakhir.

''Kyu...''

Donghae langsung menyambar kuncinya dengan cepat dan langsung bergegas ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Pikirannya kalut sepanjang perjalanan. Dirinya sangat cemas. Berulang kali dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Ya. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang sakit itu sendirian. Sementara dirinya asyik berkencan dengan kekasih tercinta.

Padahal tadi dia berniat menemui Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah. Tapi dia melupakannya begitu saja.

.

.

Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan sedikit gusar. Tapi sang pemilik tetap saja tidak membukanya.

Rumah tersebut tampak sangat gelap. Donghae menjadi semakin cemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintunya!" teriak Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Cih. Percuma saja."

Donghae kini bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu dan berhasil. Pintunya pun terbuka.

Dirabanya setiap dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Di hidupkannya setiap lampu yang ada di rumah besar itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana?" panggil Donghae dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae segera membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Kamarnya sangat gelap, hingga cahaya lampu langsung menyebar keseluruh ruangan saat Donghae menghidupkannya.

"Kyu..."

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan berbalut selimut tebal.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah pucat yang tengah tidur itu.

Tangan Donghae terulur untuk menyentuh wajah pucat itu.

"Panasmu tinggi sekali."

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju dapur, mengambil air dingin juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kyuhyun.

Diletakkannya handuk kecil yang telah direndam dengan air dingin itu ke kening Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Padahal aku sudah berjanji."

Donghae menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dibelainya rambut ikal itu dengan lembut.

"Terkadang aku tak ingat kalau fisikmu itu lemah. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini... Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat lemah."

.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi penghuni rumah sakit lagi. Cukup satu kali itu aku melihatmu yang terlihat sangat sakit dan menderita."

.

"Cukup satu kali aku melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatmu masuk rumah sakit."

.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan menelantarkanmu sendirian lagi. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik."

.

"Kau harus segera sembuh, Kyu. Aku ingin cerita banyak hal padamu."

Donghae mengambil kompres Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Hyung..." igau Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, hyung disini."

"Hyung..." panggilnya lagi dengan sangat lemah, keringat kini mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?"

"Hyung... sakit."

"Mwo? Dimana yang sakit? Bilang padaku."

Rasa panik, cemas dan khawatir menyelimuti Donghae. Dia tahu sia-sia saja bertanya pada orang yang cuma mengigau.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Menjagamu. Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku buatkan bubur dulu."

Langkah Donghae terhenti karena ada yang menarik lengannya. Donghae menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tidak lapar. Hyung disini saja."

"Kau akan tambah sakit kalau tidak makan. Aku buatkan bubur dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Dan jangan membantah!"

Kyuhyun pun menuruti perkataan Donghae.

20 menit kemudian Donghae kembali dengan membawa nampan besar yang terdapat semangkuk bubur, segelas air juga obat.

Donghae menghela napas saat mendapati Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Disentuhnya pelan pipi pucat itu bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Kyu, makan dulu," ujar Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau harus."

"Perutku tidak enak, hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa memakannya."

"Cobalah dulu. Aku sudah berjuang keras membuat bubur ini untukmu. Nih aku suapi."

Kyuhyun pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Dan Donghae kambali menyuapinya.

Namun saat suapan kedua, Kyuhyun bangkit tiba-tiba dan berlari ke toilet yang ada di kamarnya.

"Yak, Kyu... Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae yang mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wastafel.

"Ne, hyung."

Donghae sangat miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Untuk makan pun dia tidak bisa.

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae ragu karena sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang membuatnya tersiksa itu. Tapi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini...

"Aniya."

"Ta...tapi Kyu..."

"Gwenchanayo, hyung. Aku hanya demam biasa."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah... Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Hyung pulang saja ini sudah malam."

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku pulang lalu yang menjagamu siapa, eoh?"

"Noona sebentar lagi pulang."

"Tadi noonamu menelponku, dia bilang tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Jadi aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Hyung pulang saja! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga hanya karena demam," ujar Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin.

"Ne, kau memang anak kecil, Kyunnie."

"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Hyung pulanglah. Sekarang kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sekarang kau punya orang lain yang harus kau jaga. Kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi. Aku bisa jaga diri. Hyung pulang saja."

Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci kamar tersebut.

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" teriak Donghae dari depan kamar Kyuhyun yang terkunci.

Donghae menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun agar sang pemilik membuka kamarnya. Dan berhasil.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dengan wajah yang... menyeramkan. Membuat Donghae terdiam karena sosok dihadapannya itu tengah diselimuti aura hitam.

"Kau membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah, LEE DONGHAE!"

"Kyu, aa.. mian."

Kyuhyun berniat menutup kembali pintunya, namun kalah cepat dengan Donghae yang telah memeluk tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau membuatku takut," ujar Donghae lirih.

Donghae menangis, itu dapat dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun kerena dia merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi bahunya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Biarkan aku menjagamu. Aku benar-benar takut."

"Hyung..."

"Aku takut. Aku selalu takut terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Hyung... gwenchana..."

"Biarkan aku menjagamu. Biarkan aku memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Ne, hyung. Kau boleh menjagaku."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, kau harus minum obat," Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di kasurnya.

"Nih, minum."

Sebutir obat penurun panas diberikan pada Kyuhyun dan langsung diminum olehnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap Donghae beberapa saat, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Donghae kembali mengelus lembut helaian coklat Kyuhyun. Dia pun tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sungie, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi."

"Gweanchana."

"Mau makan?"

"Ah ani. Aku masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan sekarang."

"Arraseo. Nanti pulang ku tunggu ya."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum yang membuat Donghae gemas dan mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Aish, sudah sana."

"Ne."

.

.

_From : Sungie-baby_

_Donghae-ya, kau dimana?_

_Aku sudah di motormu nih._

_Cepat ya. Panas._

"Ah ne."

Donghae membereskan bukunya dengan terburu-buru dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Namun sedetik kemudian dirinya kembali muncul di depan pintu.

"Kyu, aku duluan ya," teriaknya yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Tidak, bukan kaget karena teriakan Donghae yang lumayan keras. Melainkan karena Donghae yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Pergi kemana semua perkataan Donghae yang semalam?

Hatinya berdenyut sakit merasa dipermainkan oleh Donghae. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini juga mengeluarkan semua beban yang menyiksanya. Namun dia sadar dia adalah seorang namja. Seorang namja haruslah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kyuhyun mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang biasanya ia kunjungi bersama Donghae, yaitu sebuah tebing yang dapat melihat seluruh kota Seoul dari atasnya. Namun naas baginya, disana dia malah melihat seorang Lee Donghae tengah berciuman mesra dengan Yesung.

Rasa sakit kembali manjalari hatinya. Air mata yang ditahannya selama ini mengalir begitu saja. Dia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan terus berlari hingga sampai di rumahnya.

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menangis begini. Dari awal kau yang sudah memulai, kan? Seharusnya kau terima rasa sakit ini dengan lapang dada. Bukan dengan menangis."

Kyuhyun terus menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mengunci diri di kamarnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan noonanya yang menyuruhnya membuka pintu. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan meratapi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, ada apa lagi?" tanya Donghae saat mereka berada di dalam kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dingin.

"Ahra noona menelponku, katanya kau tidak mau keluar kamar. Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku," ujar Donghae yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Donghae sedikit tersentak karena ucapan ketus dari Kyuhyun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Donghae.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku padamu. Yang kutahu pasti adalah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga membuatmu seperti ini."

"Cih."

Donghae benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan sangat ketus padanya. Sungguh tidak seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang Donghae kenal.

Kyuhyun terus memandang keluar jendela yang membuat Donghae kesal dan langsung menolehkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

Dipegangnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Katakan padaku. Katakan apa salahku, Cho Kyuhyun!" sebuah kalimat tegas yang diucapkan secara lembut oleh Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melemah.

Tatapan matanya kini mulai meredup. Tidak tajam dan dingin seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak salah apapun," ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Katakan padaku."

Donghae kembali mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan sangat kaget saat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Donghae pun panik. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menangis. Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Siapakah yang telah menyakiti hatinya?

"Kyu, gwenchana?"

"Aniya."

Hati Donghae makin teriris mendengar jawaban lirih yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir makin deras, membuat Donghae makin tak mengerti.

"Hyung... lepaskan aku. Jebal."

Donghae bertambah bingung. Lepaskan? Padahal dia sedang tidak memeluk Kyuhyun, kan?

"Kau harus melepasku. Kau harus membiarkan aku pergi."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Ya. Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua racauan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku pergi, hyung. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin menjauh darimu. Jebal, lepaskan aku."

Sementara Donghae masih terhenyak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah berlari. Mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Donghae.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" teriak Donghae dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Donghae berhasil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Apa semua ucapanku tidak cukup jelas untukmu, Lee Donghae?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku memintamu untuk melepaskan aku. Kau jangan berikan perhatianmu lagi padaku. Jangan lagi pedulikan aku. Jangan lagi mencemaskan aku. Kau harus melepaskanku!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin membuat Donghae membatu dengan semua ucapannya.

"I...itu tidak mungkin, Kyu."

Donghae melangkah mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sosok Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae dengan gusar.

"Sudah kubilang LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun hilang kendali.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Yesung tengah berdiri menyaksikan mereka.

"Yesung-hyung. Urus pacarmu itu! Jangan biarkan dia mendekatiku lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Aniya, Kyu," ucap Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan berlutut di depannya.

"Kumohon. Jangan biarkan dia mendekatiku. Jebal. Aku mohon padamu, hyung."

Yesung sangat bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun terus berlutut dan memohon didepannya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Jebal. Biarkan aku pergi."

Donghae berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Donghae.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku. Jebal. Lupakanlah aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau katakan CHO KYUHYUN!" Donghae kembali menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

Donghae sungguh tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menangis, bahkan memohon. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun tetap meracau dengan semua kalimatnya yang minta dilepaskan, namun kini dia telah melemah.

Diciumnya puncak kepala itu, di belainya dengan lembut helaian coklat Kyuhyun. Donghae terus memberikan sentuhan lembut pada Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Diliriknya Yesung dengan cemas mencoba meminta pengertian darinya.

Yesung tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Donghae masih dapat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Air matanya pun masih terus mengalir membasahi baju seragam Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi kumohon, jangan lakukan ini lagi," bisik Donghae lembut.

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi."

"Ssstt, jangan bicara apapun lagi."

"Hyung, menjauhlah dariku."

"Diamlah."

"Aku ingin pergi."

"Kubilang diam."

"Hyung..."

"Sudah kubi..."

"Saranghaeyo."

Donghae langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal saranghae."

"Kyu..."

"Karena itu kau harus melepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi, hyung. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Biarkan aku pergi."

Donghae benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun memendam perasaan padanya. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi seperti yang dia mau? Melepaskan Kyuhyunnya?

Kyuhyunnya?

Ya, Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Donghae selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali Kyuhyun di tembak oleh seorang yeoja maupun namja.

Apa ini salahnya yang selalu menyebut Kyuhyun adalah miliknya?

Tidak, dia tidak salah.

Kyuhyun memang miliknya. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu miliknya pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, kau harus selalu ada di sampingku?" tanya Donghae yang belum juga mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia takut. Donghae terlalu takut kalau dia melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaanmu bersama Yesung-hyung. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Aku harus pergi."

Donghae memang mencintai Yesung. Tapi, Kyuhyun adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti kalau seseorang terpenting dalam hidupnya pergi?

Donghae makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari hidupku, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau harus tetap disini bersamaku."

"Kau sudah memiliki Yesung-hyung yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Kau tidak membutuhkanku disini."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dirimu lebih penting daripada Yesung. Dirimu lebih berharga daripada Yesung."

Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ditundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar satu kata darimu, hyung. Dan aku tidak akan pergi."

Donghae terdiam.

Satu kata?

Otaknya berpikir keras. Kata apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun? Dia harus menjawabnya.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Matanya bergerak liar mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Yesung yang melihatnya dari jendela kelas.

Satu kata yang diinginkan Kyuhyun pun terlintas di otaknya.

Ditatapnya Yesung meminta bantuan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dilihatnya Yesung yang tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae teringat kata-kata Yesung saat pertama kali menembak dirinya.

'_Kau itu tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai orang lain. Orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu. Tapi kau belum menyadarinya. Baiklah, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu. Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadari siapa cintamu.'_

Donghae terhenyak. Dia mencintai seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya?

Dan baru saja dia mengakui kalau Kyuhyun orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Apakah itu artinya?

"Waktumu habis, hyung. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae.

"Saranghae, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saranghae. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo. Itu yang kau inginkan, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memang kata itu yang diinginkannya.

Tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan kalau dikatakan tidak tulus dari hati.

"Sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi dari hidupku. Kau harus selalu berada disisiku."

Donghae memutar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau orang yang berharga bagiku dan aku..."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir ranum milik Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Donghae benar-benar mencintainya.

Bukan hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Melainkan benar-benar mengucapkan isi hatinya untuk seseorang yang dicintainya.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lembut sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Namun kali ini tangis atas kebahagiaan yang datang kepadanya. Dipeluknya tubuh didepannya itu dengan erat.

"Saranghae."

**END**

.

.

Ada yang suka?

Ada yang kecewa?

Semua kami terima di kotak Review.

Gomawo untuk yang udah baca.


End file.
